


Departure

by The_Inheritor



Series: A Hipster and an Anarchist - Act 2 [10]
Category: Watch Dogs (Video Games)
Genre: Dedsec are PROBABLY screwed, M/M, Marcus is STILL captured., Story is LIKELY terrible., Wrench is STILL worried., how to tag?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-08
Updated: 2019-08-08
Packaged: 2020-08-12 00:56:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20163028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Inheritor/pseuds/The_Inheritor
Summary: As the title says......Omicron prepares to leave San Francisco whilst Aiden and the Dedsec Crew work to stop him.





	Departure

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!? ONE MONTH SINCE THE LAST PART!!!! (\\./)  
I've been really busy, then sick, then busy again, then sick...and finally more busy.  
This has taken be the better part of a month to write and doesn't it show (?.?)   
-sigh of defeat- It's not my best work   
However, I need to finish this Act at some point this year so... Sorry if this is garbage.  
Written in iA Writer - Expect Errors, Typos and Word Bugs (bzzz.)  
\---  
If you enjoyed this story, Goody!  
Take Care Friends (^.^)/

**Departure**

_(Alternate Title - "Markowicz")  
(You chose :3)  
_

"You planning on going somewhere?" Marcus asks, looking down on the large fuel trucks that had rolled up to the docks. "Isn't this a military ship. Won't people notice if you take it?"  
  
"I've pulled off more audacious stunts in the past." Omicron chuckles walking over to him and stopping just to his right. "This is nothing."  
  
"You still haven't explained to me exactly what I'm doing here." Marcus eyes him, something akin to a glare on his face. "Why me? What's my role in all of this?"   
  
"Leverage." Omicron says simply. "I know that your friends will stop at nothing to get you out of here."  
  
"And if they try?" Marcus shrugs. "What? You'll kill me?"   
  
"No." Omicron shakes his head. "As I said before, I don't kill people unless they deserve to be killed."  
  
"You're little rats didn't seem to follow that." Marcus looks back out onto the docks, he could see the roads in the distance, cars moving past, people on the side-walks. They all looked so small from where he was. "They tried to kill allot of our people."   
  
"I never truly had control over my Operation in this region." Omicron shrugs. "I tried to keep them on a tight leash, but like all children, after a while they start to rebel."   
  
"You worried the Ferals here might do the same?" The Hipster eyes him again. "Do they know who you really are?"   
  
"Yes." Omicron nods. "I've been honest with them since I took over. They know I'm not Boreman. Personally I think most of them are just glad to have some leadership again."   
  
"What's your endgame?"  
  
"Control..." Omicron brings his hands upwards, gesturing to the city. "To restore some form of control to this great city. The fallout from the downfall of Blume has not yet settled. Hopefully the Ferals will be the ones to do that."   
  
Marcus scoffs. "What do you think Dedsec has been trying to do?"   
  
"Dedsec has been causing more damage than it has repair." Omicron retorts, his hands coming to rest behind his back. "You're leader claims that you are the *Watch Dogs of this age* and that you are *doing what's right for the people.*"  
  
He huffs a sigh, shaking his head. "Nothing could be further from the truth?"   
  
"And what of the Ferals?" Marcus asks, turning slightly where he stands. "You guys aren't doing damage? Pissing of the Feds, Throwing Dedsec into Division...How long have you been planning this, how many of our people have died because of it?"   
  
"None." Omicron turns his head to him. "That's all on you."  
  
"Me?"  
  
"You are part of the Leadership." Omicron continues. "They're blood rests on your hands, everyone who has died trying to interfere in my operations...that's on you, Sitara, Sauchak, The Freak...and..."  
  
He laughs as he says the last one. "Kenney..."  
  
It's about now a thought occurs to Marcus. One that both frightens and concerns him. He remembers T-Bone telling him something about Defalt and his vendetta against him. He never truly elaborated on it, but it was something to do with the East Coast Blackout of 03. Marcus was just a child back then, but he remembered the news stories about it.  
  
"Ray says you're gunning for revenge against him." Marcus let's the thought come out of his mouth before he realizes that he's said it, sighing, he decides he might as well continue. He has the visored mans attention anyway. "...is that true?"  
  
Omicron's posture straightens slightly, after a deep inhalation of breath, he turns on the spot and heads in through one of the bulkheads into the ship. "Come with me."  


* * *

ON THE DOCKS

* * *

  
  
Agent Wilson adjusts the hard-hat on his head, checking the fuel line he'd just connected to the ship was secured properly. He'd been here for a few moments and occasionally he'd get a burst of static in his ear, followed by someones voice.  
  
He'd set it up so that it was active, but not supplying much fuel if any. If Omicron was to try and take the ship, they didn't want it getting too far of the coast, and especially not out to International waters where they couldn't do much.  
  
As he fiddles with the line, another worker comes past, just behind him. Stopping just to his right. He acknowledges them as they approach with a nod of the head, something they return. Standing up, he takes the hat off and wipes at his forehead with his arm.  
  
Across the Docks in the Port Master's Office, Agent Sutton is looking through a pair of binoculars from the upper floor. Upon seeing his gesture, he lowers them and picks up a walkie-talkie from the table next to him. "Wilson's made the pump adjustments, are your people ready?"  
  
"In position...and..." Sitara's voice replies. "...Suitably eager on Wrench's part to get moving."  
  
"Move on my mark. We can't risk any collateral." Sutton places the walkie-talkie down and raises the binoculars, looking up at the ship. The Ferals could be seen walking it's decks, patrolling them with heavy weapons. A couple of them were standing on the bow side, next to it's main battery.  
  
"I'm assuming those aren't active?" Chris Hughes' voice comes over the radio, obviously he'd noticed them too.  
  
"The Ship may not be an active part of the fleet, but it can be recalled at any time." Josh remarks. "If Omicron can power that thing, and order fuel to it...it's likely he can fire those guns if he needs too."  
  
"He always was a show-off" Aiden comments. "But he never pulled through on his threats. He cares too much about himself to do that."  
  
"So his ego hasn't changed then?" T-Bone asks with a tired groan. "I thought as much."  
  
"He's... matured..." is All Aiden replies with.  
  
"Once the ship begins it's final preparations, that's when we move." Sutton comments, scanning the decks with the binoculars. There was no sign of Omicron anywhere. Marcus neither. "Be Ready."  


* * *

ON THE SHIP

* * *

  
  
Omicron steps onto the bridge, and like an officer entering a room, the Ferals working at the individual consoles stand upright to attention, shouting "Omicron" in union. The Visored man makes a gesture with his right hand and they all return to what they are doing.  
  
"Has Ray ever told you exactly what it was that happened?" Omicron asks, wondering over to one of the consoles and looking at it's screen. He presses a couple of buttons before reaching up and pulling his visor off. The modulation disappears from his voice again. "Why I tried to hard to find him?"  
  
"He referenced something about the Blackout of 2003." Marcus says, walking over behind him. It's about now the other man pulls the hood covering the rest of his head down. His hair was shorter than Marcus expected it to be, a light brown in colour. According to T-Bone it used to be dyed a funny blue colour. "...And your brother."   
  
He adds that last part like he's hesitant too. As someone who'd also lost his brother suddenly, unfairly, he wasn't sure what kind of reaction that would provoke. And if any of T-Bone's thoughts and ramblings on the matter were anything to be believed, he'd need to be ready.  
  
But instead of what he expects, which is a violent, or angry reaction he just gets a turn on the spot and a firm stare. All traces of the grin from earlier in the day were gone, and seeing his full face without the Visor showed how tired he looked. Rings under his eyes, and stubble around his mouth and chin that was dangerously close to becoming a beard.  
  
"My Brother was killed during the Blackout, Yes..." He nods, expelling a slow sigh. "But I never blamed Kenney for his death...atleast not solely."  
  
"There were others, weren't they?" Marcus asks, placing his hands in his pockets. "11 others if I'm not mistaken."  
  
"13. Omicron corrects, gently. "My Brother died in an accident that also claimed the life of his then partner..."  
  
"I'm sorry." Marcus lowers his gaze for a moment. "I know what it's like to loose a sibling."  
  
That seems to catch him off-guard. The Blue eyes widen slightly and his head tilts. "How long ago was it?"  
  
"A few months now..." Marcus clears this throat. "Ollie was killed during a riot in Prison...Just a few weeks before his parole hearing."   
  
"That's....rough."  
  
"Yeah." Marcus shrugs. "But I'm used to fate shoveling shit in my face at this point."  
  
A moment of silence befall the two of them. Omicron breaks it. "How did you feel after that, if you don't mind me asking?"  
  
"When we got the call about it..." Marcus shrugs. "I was shocked at first...even to the point of denial. There was no way...soon after coming to terms with it, I kind of lost a few days..."  
  
"Did you feel anger?" Omicron asks next. "Were you annoyed at his passing?"  
  
"The inevitable question of Why came up, Yes." Marcus nods. "But I'm not an angry person...Sitara tells me I'm incapable of it. I guess I had the odd moment of genuine hate. Hate for the asshole who stabbed him...but it past quickly."  
  
Omicron let's out a "Hmm", nodding. "I remember waking up one morning, years later...I don't know what had changed...but I felt different..."  
  
He adjusts his position, rubbing his chin and jaw for a second. As his hand comes away from it, Marcus notices a small scar on his neck, faded to all hell and about 3 or 4 inches in length. He'd seen this sort of thing on people before, usually on those who had to have a tracheotomy. This supported T-Bone and Aiden's comments about him being gassed.  
  
"...I went through that day." Omicron continues. "And I just...got angrier, and angrier. And when I figured out why...I knew I had to take action. I was in cahoots with Chicago's Dedsec Cell at the time, and I reached out to my contacts there and after some haggling, I was able to get some equipment of them for a...less than reasonable price."  
  
"I forgot you were a millionaire."  
  
"Unfortunately, I still am." Omicron chuckles. Marcus was finding it absolutely amazing how much like Wrench he was, atleast physically. When he had the visor on, he was loud and commanding, marching around and moving at a pace that could be considered frantic, judging on the Hipsters current observations...but when he had the visor off like right now, it was a completely different person. The Facade of Omicron disappeared, and Jay Markowicz appeared. His face was one that looked like it hadn't known a smile, atleast not a genuine one, but as soon as he laughed his entire being lit up. "Can't touch my money though, if I did, Sutton and his boys would be up my ass faster than you were."  
  
"How did you find Ray?" is the Hipsters next question. "He spent a long time running from people like you, from the Authorities, what led you too him after that time?"   
  
"If you were guilty and running for your freedom, it doesn't matter how careful you are for how long...eventually you make a mess of things." Omicron comments. "He let his defenses down when a certain Fox started making noise and giving it to Blume."  
  
"Pearce..." Marcus glances over at the right-end of the bridge. Above the open access door a camera had just come online, a red light on it's outer-casing flashing. He looks back at Omicron, who is staring at the ground in-front of him. "What happened to you though? You never caught him."   
  
"For too long I was bitter that I hadn't..." His hand comes up to his neck suddenly, covering the scar there. "Kenney turned one of my own traps against me...fired cyanide gas in my face. If Aiden hadn't come along, I would have most certainly died..."  
  
"You worked with Pearce?"  
  
"I did." Omicron smirks, his hand returning to where it was. "He helped me through allot of things. From getting over everything, to just getting my shit together and living my life properly."   
  
"Did you?" Marcus can't help the knowing smirk he fires back in return. "Cause, judging by your recent actions, I wouldn't say you're one for settling down."   
  
"I tried...but I got restless very quickly." Omicron shrugs. "Getting myself into trouble and causing mischief for him. Eventually he had to act."  
  
"And so you started working together?"   
  
"Best 3 years of my life." Omicron laughs again, this time louder. "We were a good team, did allot of good for the people of that City. Even if his methods were...questionable at times."  
  
"I had an encounter with him a while ago..." Marcus shivers, reaching up and rubbing at the side of his face for a second. "I woke up in the parking lot outside the place, Wrench shouting on the phone. According to Ray we were lucky to have survived."   
  
"If he was looking for me..." Omicron nods. "You were very lucky indeed. He'd tare down anyone and anything that got in his way."  
  
"He did say we were useful, being part of the Dedsec Cell here..."   
  
The Hipster's voice trails off to nothing as he says that, Division was in effect at the moment and if things got bad...which they very well could, it could spell the end of it all. He shakes his head, removing those thoughts at once. He looks back to the camera above the door. It was still online, and now pointing at him.  
  
He notices Omicron staring at it too. He stands upright and walks slowly over to it. Marcus sees his face light up with the grin from the warehouse. It was playful, almost inviting to whoever saw it. It was like he was trying to egg them on, make them do more. "Hello there...who's watching us?"   
  
The other people in the room look up at the camera from their stations. It's about now that Petabyte comes into the room from outside. "We've got a security breach, Jay..."  
  
"Jay..." Marcus mouths to himself, before glancing over his shoulder at him. "Yeah...we noticed."   
  
"It's probably your people, Marcus." Alex says, stepping closer to him. The Hipster was used to be people getting in his personal space. That and after Wrench screaming at him a few times, the unsettling nature of it wore off. Nobody was scarier to him than that masked man and his Sledgehammers. "What's that now, 2 sets of morons you've led here?"   
  
"Stop being grumpy, Alex..." Omicron speaks. Marcus turns his head, looking at him as he stares down the camera. "It doesn't become you."  
  
"Yeah Alex..." Marcus teases him. "Don't be a grump."   
  
"Shut up."  
  
They all stare at the camera, as if waiting for something else to happen. Just then something bleeps on one of the consoles next to where he's standing. He glances over at it, then back to the camera...then back to the screen.  
  
"FOUND YOU ^ ^" a text message flashes for a few seconds before disappearing. Nobody seems to notice it but him.  


* * *

ON THE DOCKS

* * *

  
  
"Guys, I got him." Wrench says, looking at the screen of his phone. Sitara moves over from Josh and takes a hold of the device. "He's on the Bridge, Omicron and his pet are there too."  
  
"Sutton?" Sitara quickly asks, a finger coming up to her right ear. "You hearing this, we've located them."  
  
"I hear you." Sutton replies. "But we must stick to the plan. We don't move until-"   
  
Suddenly the ships horn blares, startling them all. Wrench looks up at the ship, letter Os on his mask. Then back to his phone in Sitara's hand. Omicron is appears back in view of the camera, laughing. "That got your attention, I hope..."   
  
He straightens his posture, all humor fading from his face in an instant. "To those of you out there watching this, this ship is under my command...and we will be leaving in just a moment. You will not attempt to follow us."  
  
"Or what, Jackass?" Wrench asks, side-eye emotes on his mask.  
  
"I'll shoot your boyfriend here and now." Omicron replies, prompting him to go rigid, a modulated gasp escaping him. Sitara raises one eye-brow before the feed cuts to static.  
  
"How did he-?" Wrench looks at her. "What did he say he was going to do?"   
  
"We need to get moving..." She brings her hand up to her ear again. "Sutton? We gotta go, now."   
  
"He said he was gonna shoot him?" The Anarchist continues his thoughts, looking about with letter O eyes. They are quickly replaced with angry lines. "Motherfucker, I'll shoot him!"  
  
"No he won't." Aiden suddenly pipes up over comms. "Apologies for going dark, I had too make a move in silence."   
  
"Pearce..." Sutton grumbles over the comms. "What are you doing? Where are you?"   
  
"Ray may have a...broken nose." Aiden says, grunting a little as a metal clunking sound occurs. "I need your assurances that you won't harm Omicron."  
  
"Where are you?" Sitara demands. "Answer the mans question."  
  
"Where do you think?"  
  
Wrench looks up at the ship, realisation playing on his mask with a pair of exclamation points. Sitara catches it in her peripherals.   
  
"Don't you dare." she says, glowering at him. "Wrench..."  
  
"He said it himself." Wrench replies. "He's only here to find Omicron...and if Ray's right about his reputation, he won't care who he kills to get to him."   
  
"Wrench..." Sitara repeats, her voice raising as he suddenly gets out from behind cover and starts moving away from them. "Wrench, you get back here...Now!"  
  
"You can kick my ass later." is the only comment she receives.   
  
With that she looks back at Josh and sighs. "Chris?"  
  
"Sorry..." the Englishman says rather sheepishly. "Had the same idea...I'm not letting Marcus get killed in the cross-fire."   
  
"What are you people doing!?" Sutton raises his voice over the line. "I said we don't move until the ship is getting ready to move."  
  
As if on cue, theres a loud rumbling sound. Sitara and Josh look out at the ship as black smoke begins to pour from one of the many exhaust ports on the side. The Younger hacker closes the lid of his lap-top over and moves over to her, dropping into cover next to her. "I'd say that's our cue to move..."   
  
"Sutton...have your men do what they can...Josh and I are gonna pull out of here and find some waterbound transport."  
  
"All Agents, return to Rendevouz Point Echo." Sutton remarks. "And you're not going anywhere, Ms Dahwan."  
  
"My crew have just decided to hop onto a ship full of mad-men with machines guns, and a rodent loving sociopath..." Sitara bites back. "Like Hell am I going anywhere but after them...preferably to give them all swift kick in the ass."   
  
"Ain't I glad to be a part of the living then." Josh says with a chuckle behind her. She looks back at him, genuinely surprised at that comment. He's quick to loose his smile though as a thought occurs to him. "We better go find Ray first...check that he's okay."  
  
"You go get us a boat." She says, patting him on the arm. "I'll find the old man."  
  
"Alright." Josh nods. "Be careful."   
  
"Always." She smiles before heading off.  


* * *

ON THE SHIP

* * *

  
  
Wrench pulls himself up and over the railing on the far side of the stern. The rear heli-pad was empty, but that didn't mean there weren't any eyes that could potentially see him. He takes cover behind a tarped over crate, peeking out and taking out his phone.  
  
Using his HackNET app, he's able to bring up the camera feeds of the immediate area. So long as he doesn't interface with them too much, he'd be able to remain undetected, and untraced. He spots about 10 people on them, though most of them aren't in any position to notice him at the moment...expect for one. Potentially.  
  
Three Ferals standing on the far end of the deck, all of them in conversation with one another, smoking cigarettes. They were probably on a break, or didn't really care about what they were doing. Wrench could sympathize, Guarding an Empty Heli-Pad would be boring for him too.  
  
He darts between covers, until he's close enough that he can get the persons attention. Reaching into his vest pocket he pulls out a small shock device and pulls out the tag controlling it's primer. He gently rolls it out towards them.  
  
The metallic scraping noise it makes as it slowly makes its way over to them is enough to grab their attention. One of them, nearest to it, pulls the cigarette from his mouth and reaches down to pick it up. As he stands upright and inspects it, the one in the middle snatches it from him.  
  
"What the hell is that thing?" he asks, smoke puffing from his mouth as he speaks. "Looks like some sort of cat toy."  
  
Suddenly a white flash occurs, and the three of them are hit by arcs of electricity, not enough to kill them but certainly enough to put them out for a while. They all go rigid for a few moments each of them groaning and crying out in pain, before falling to the ground one by one.  
  
Wrench pokes his head out from behind cover. Happy carats lighting up his mask when he sees their all down. He's quick to move over to where they were and move them out of sight, thankfully an empty storage bin is on hand for that.   
  
Picking up the device he expels the used fuse from it, and pops in another. He checks the camera feeds on his phone again. However this time he can't help the gasp that escapes him. On two of the feeds, the Ferals who were walking around on patrols and working the ships many parts were now on the floor. Dead? Knocked out? He didn't know.  
  
"Pearce..." he says to himself. He needed to get moving. He needed to find Marcus and get to Omicron before he did._  
  
\---  
  
  
  
  
_

**Author's Note:**

> Migraines (had 'em in bouts since birth), Insomnia, F@cked up Life and Family Issues.  
...Can someone just burn my face and get it over with? I have the mask all ready to go (O.O).  
\---  
See you all in the next one (^.^)


End file.
